


Poison

by wth_ethan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, No Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_ethan/pseuds/wth_ethan
Summary: this is my first finished work. constructive criticism is very much appreciated





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like any tags should be added then please let me know

Cole didn't remember how he got there.

He heard the man exhale and watched him turn around, knife in his hand. He felt the rope around his wrists and the fresh bruises on his face and neck.

He knew he probably should be, but he couldn't find it in himself to be afraid. All he could do was think logically on the situation and how to get out of it.

He couldn't remember when or how he had gotten ahold of the shard of glass. He felt it cutting into the palm of his hand as he held it. It was definitely sharp enough to use it for what he needed it for.

"What's your name?" he didn't even think to ask it before it came out.

"I'm about to kill you and you're asking me my name?"

"You're about to kill me and you're too afraid to give me your  _ name _ ?

He saw the man think about it for a second. Probably thinking of a fake name.

"It's Nick"

Cole wasn't sure why Nick wasn't attacking him but wasn't really complaining. Gave him more time to focus on what to say and what needed to be done.

"Is this your house, Nick?"

The room around them was musty and mostly empty. The only things in it were a table, the chair Cole was tied to, and the two of them.

"Does this really look like a place someone would live in?" 

"I suppose not"

It was quiet for a second and Cole wondered what he was thinking. Did he have a family?

Had he done this before?

"Do you have any friends, Nick?"

"Why would I need friends?"

"You seem lonely. Friends could do you well. I know my friends-"

“Oh please. I know you don't have any friends. I've been watching you live your sad life for a while now. That's why I chose you. You've no one to care about you. No one to come looking when you disappear" 

It was a bit harsh but Cole couldn't deny it. He really hadn't known that many people and the ones he did know he barely saw.

It was quiet again for a bit longer this time and Cole watched him twirl the knife. He had gotten bored.

"Is that a no to you having friends then?"

Nick rolled his eyes and put the knife down on the table. The sooner he killed Cole the sooner he'd be bored again so he decided he may as well make it last.

"Why the sudden interest in whether or not I have friends? Are you worried about the poor little lonely killer?"

"If saying yes is what will get me untied then sure."

Nick snickered at that. It wasn't the reaction Cole was expecting, but it was a welcome one.

If he could get him to laugh then he could get him to relax and let his guard down. Maybe even trust him enough to untie him.

Nick eyed him from across the room. He was leaning across the table. Again, Cole wondered what he was thinking. Turns out he'd get an answer to that thought.

"Why are you suddenly acting as if we're best buds? You you just woke up and you're more interested in my life than your own survival? It doesn't make sense"

"Well you haven't killed me yet and I got bored of staying silent. If you're going to take this long I might as well stay entertained throughout"

"Your life is in the hands of a random man you've never seen in your life and you got bored?"

"Well more curious than bored. You don't seem like the kind of person to be a killer. You just seem like some normal bloke"

Nick pushed off the table he was leaning against and walked closer to Cole. He could feel a bit of blood drip down his hand as he gripped the shard of glass tighter. He was lucky the room was so poorly lit or maybe Nick would've noticed.

"What makes any of this seem normal to you?"

"Mainly just the fact that you're even able to hold a sane conversation with me"

"Well you're not like the others. It's a little intriguing"

So there  _ were  _ others. 

"What's different about me?"

"You don't seem scared. You're not begging to live. I don't blame you though. Your life is pretty depressing. I wouldn't be surprised at all if you just want to die"

Ouch. 

"It's not that bad. I'm alive, aren't I? Doing better than most people already"

Nick laughed again.

"You remind me of myself in a way. Before I started killing, of course. My life was a lot like yours. Small cheap apartment, microwave TV dinners every night. Sad shit like that"

"Does that mean you won't kill me?"

"No I'll definitely still kill you."

Cole thought now was a good time to change the subject.

"What do you do for fun? Other than the whole killing thing of course"

Nick seemed a bit taken aback by the question.

"I.. I used to paint. I'd play piano even"

"Not anymore?"

"No. These days I'm far too busy"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

Nick didn't respond. Instead he just went back to leaning against the table. He moved around a lot. Cole wasn't sure if he was irritated or just bored.

"Well you've seen what I do I'm sure"

"I don't constantly watch you. I've followed you enough to see how much you leave your apartment and how often you interact with other people. I honestly do not care what your hobbies are"

"Well that's not going to stop me. I play guitar a lot. Sometimes I even write my own music. Maybe I could show you someday"

"Maybe."

That was good. Nick was considering scenarios that would only be possible if he let Cole go. Which Cole decided meant he was considering letting him go.

"You know.. If you were to let me go.. You know I have nobody to tell any of this to. I probably wouldn't even go to the police"

"And why should I believe that?"

"You said I remind you of yourself. Would you not do the same in this situation? You can trust me"

A car honking broke Cole out of his daydream. He was in the middle of the street, headlight right on him. He was almost hit. How long had he been standing there? Why was he even trying to cross the street? This wasn't the way home.

He gave an apologetic wave to the driver and went back to the side he was meant to be on and continued his walk home, deciding not to think about the nights with Nick. How long had it even been? It had to have been a week by now. He can't keep doing this.

Cole fumbled with his keys when he got back to the door to his apartment. His hands were shaking. They always were lately. When he got in he set his work bag by the door and went to the fridge. Had he eaten today? He couldn't remember.

The fridge had more food in it than usual. He couldn't remember why. Something about someone coming over. Those plans were made before though and now they didn't matter. 

Cole sighed and shut the fridge, deciding not to eat after all.

Instead he grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink. He didn't even have the energy to drink it. He just stared at it.

He left the glass full by the sink and sat at his dining table, resting his head on the wood for a moment. When he looked up he saw Nick. He was back in that room again.

"If I were in this situation I'd find a way to overpower my kidnapper. Not just talk to him about the weather or whatever the fuck this conversation is about"

"I guess you were wrong about me being like you then. All I want is to get out of this alive. I don't care if you live too in the end"

"Why would you even care about being alive? There's no life for you out there"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're constantly alone just sitting in your apartment doing nothing. What kind of life is that?"

"You said you don't have any friends either so it can't be much different from yours.  _ And  _ I actually had plans this weekend"

"What kind of plans?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I had a date. I was going to cook for us in my apartment. It's not fancy but it's still plans"

"Well won't that be disappointing for her when your body is found in a month."

Now Nick sounded angry. That probably wasn't the best idea Cole has ever had.

But instead of doing anything Nick just left the room. Apparently to go cool off somewhere else.

On a bridge now. When had this happened? Where even was this place? 

Cole looked around for street signs or some kind of landmark. There was a sign nearby.

‘Cedar Park’

That wasn't too far from home. Why had he come here? He looked down at the river below him.

The sound of the door opening jolted him awake. When did he fall asleep? 

Fuck. 

He had dropped the glass shard. 

Nick walked into the room and stood in his usual spot against the table.

"Sleep well? I doubt that chair was very comfortable"

"If only you'd untie me. Then I could at least sleep on the floor"

Nick hummed an acknowledgement, lost in his own thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind if you kept me here longer if you had to but I'd appreciate it if i didn't lose my hands because of this. The ropes are pretty tight and I doubt any blood is making it into my hands. Or at least I know I can't feel them anymore"

He seemed to actually consider untying him for a moment.

"Where did you go anyways?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

No response. Not good that he wasn't talking. Cole needed Nick to trust him if he'd ever get out of here.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before"

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Well you just seemed pretty angry earlier when you left. I didn't mean to make you angry"

"You're just worried I'm going to kill you over one little fight. If it can even be called that"

"You were considering killing me for less earlier"

"I was"

"What's changed since then? Why not just kill me now?"

"Despite your borning life, Cole, you seem surprisingly interesting and it could be better to keep you alive.. For now"

He had never given him his name but he wasn't surprised he knew it. He did say he had stalked him after all.

"Will you untie me then?"

"No."

Cole sighed and wiggled his arms a little, trying to get his hands to stop being so numb. He'd need them to be useful when he was untied. He'd need them to fight.

Nick played with the knife he picked back up from the table. Had he left it there the whole time Cole was alone?

"I'm not sure why you don't trust me"

"Oh I don't know. Can't have anything to do with the fact that I kidnapped you and planned on killing you. I have no idea why I might think you'd want revenge"

"Even if I were strong enough to take you on i wouldn't want to"

"That's stupid. Why would you not want to escape?"

"Well escaping and attacking you are two completely different things"

"Then why would you not want to attack me? Why would you not want me dead?"

"Well you're my friend"

Nick looked at him like he was the stupidest man to ever live. Neither of them said anything else for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts after that statement.

It was only after a few minutes that Nick stabbed his knife into the table.

"God this is fucking boring. I should just get it over with and kill you already"

"Or we could just talk. Keep eachother entertained"

"Oh yeah now we actually  _ can  _ talk about the weather. Or maybe skip straight to  _ braiding each other's hair _ like proper BFFs"

Cole laughed at that and Nick seemed pleased with himself.

"Well if that's what you wanna do then go for it"

"I'm not touching your hair. You probably haven't washed it in weeks"

"That's fair"

Silence again but this time neither of them felt the need to fill it. Comfortable silence.

Cole was back home again, sitting on his couch in his dim living room. The TV was off. His phone chimed on the coffee table in front of him and he realised he hadn't checked it in days.

He had a few missed messages from Jonas wondering where he was and why their date never happened. He skimmed them and set his phone back down. He wasn't about to be berated by some guy for getting kidnapped. 

The door opened again, this time temporarily filling the room with light. Cole saw the room outside this one. It didn't look nearly as bad. Was he really just at Nick's house?

The door shut and his eyes readjusted to the dark in time to see Nick pulling the table over to him. On top of it was a plate of food. Had Nick cooked this for him?

"It's been a couple days. Thought you could use a meal"

Cole opened his mouth to say something about not having his hands available to eat but before he could speak Nick was behind him. He was wrapping a different rope around his navel and the back of the chair. Once it was securely tied his hands were untied.

He didn't have much mobility. Nick was being very careful, but this was a step in the right direction. If his legs were free too or if the chair weren't bolted to the ground he maybe could've done something. Instead he just ate the food he was given. He'd need the energy for when he was properly untied.

Once he was finished eating Nick handed him a bottle of water. He chugged it all as quick as he could. He didn't realize just how dehydrated he was until the water hit his tongue

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you"

Nick moved the table back to where it belonged and sat on top of it instead of just leaning against it like usual.

"Did you cook that?"

Nick nodded.

"It was really good. Or well what I actually tasted at least. I did eat kinda quick though"

Cole chuckled, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He rubbed at his wrists as feeling slowly returned to his hands. There were burns where the rope was directly against his skin.

"It wasn't the best I've ever made. I'm sure you'll have better soon"

Cole looked down at his feet and thought for a moment about whether or not he should ask the question on his mind.

"How.. How long will I be staying here?"

"I haven't decided. I guess until i decide to kill you"

"What if you decide not to?"

"Then I guess you'll be here for a while."

He could wait as long as it took to get out of this place.

"Who was this girl you were supposed to meet?"

"..What?"

"You said you had a date. I asked around and I couldn't find her"

"I'm sorry, you  _ what  _ now?"

"I was curious"

"Just curious huh? Not jealous?"

Nick scoffed and Cole laughed.

"I just wanted to know if it were true or if you made her up"

"First of all. I never said anything about a girl. Secon-"

"Yes you did you said you had a date"

Cole sighed.

"If you hadn't interrupted me I could've finished. You're right I said I had a date but I never said it was with a girl"

Nick thought for a moment.

"So.. Who was he?"

"Just some guy someone at work thought I'd like. We talekd like twice and decided that was enough time to know eachother before we had dinner and sex"

"Okay that was way too much information"

"Hey you're the one with all the questions"

Cole laughed and Nick just watched him.

"So are you gay then?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"Would that be a bad thing?"

Nick's turn to laugh this time. Cole couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Well healthy relationships don't usually start like this"

"Neither do healthy friendships but you didn't seem to care"

Silence again. It was a common thing with them.

"I'm not actually interested before you go getting any ideas"

"What? Can't handle a bit of cock?"

"Never said that. I just have standards and you don't come anywhere near meeting them"

They both laughed this time and for a moment it seemed like they weren't a kidnapper and his victim, but just two longtime friends hanging out together.

Nick watched Cole tug a bit at the ropes around his legs. God he could really use a stretch right now.

"I could untie you"

"Yes. You could"

"Not all of you. You can't really do that much with your legs though. It seems harmless"

Cole watched him and waited but Nick didn't get off the table. He didn't press it any further, worried about rushing him and him changing his mind. After a minute Nick got up. He kneeled in front of Cole and undid the ropes holding his ankles to the legs of the chairs.

Once Nick was a comfortable distance away, Cole stretched his legs and popped his knees. It felt nice to be able to move them after all this time.

They said nothing else and Nick took the plate from Cole's meal out of the room.

More messages from Jonas. Cole had read the previous ones so he wasn't surprised. He supposed he'd have to respond at some point. But now was not that time.

Instead he surfed the web, looking for some kind of distraction from his thoughts.

The next time Nick came into the room he brought an apple and a couple more bottles of water. He also had a book but he didn't give that to Cole. He just held onto it as he watched him eat and drink.

"What's with the book?"

"It's a surprise"

"A surprise? For me? How sweet"

"You might not like it"

"How could I not like it?"

Nick didn't answer that and instead waited for Cole to finish eating. Once he was done he handed him the book. 

Cole looked at the cover.

"Nick"

"Cole"

"This is.."

"It's your favorite"

Cole opened the cover and saw the initials written on the back of it. 

'CL'

"Did you seriously break into my apartment and steal my copy of Bleak Creek?"

"Well technically I didn't steal it since I'm giving it to you. I didn't want you to get bored"

"You're right. I hate it. I cannot believe you did this. How dare you"

"I could take it back if you want" 

"God I'm joking you idiot. Thank you. Now I'll have something to do while you're out doing.. Whatever it is you do"

Nick smiled at him and he set the book aside.

"You really actually like it?"

"No, I hate that you brought me my favorite book because you were worried about me being bored. Of course I like it"

"I wasn't worried about you being bored"

"Well if you weren't then, you should be now. You said I could be staying here for a while. What am I to do while you're away?"

"Well what do you usually do?"

"Well since my hands were untied last time i could play some shitty phone games"

"Fuck you still have your phone?"

"There's no service or WiFi you've nothing to worry about. Even if I did I'm not really sure I'd want to contact anyone"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Oh."

Cole laid on his back on his bed and sighed. He looked on the side table where he usually kept the book. It looked so empty without it. He considered buying a new one but decided he probably wouldn't need it by the time it reached his house anyways.

He shut his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep so his thoughts would just up. But of course, the world is not that kind.

Nick was back again. More food. More water. More talking after.

"You had a bible in your living room"

Cole wondered why he said 'had' instead of 'have'. It's probably still there.

"Yes. I did"

"Are you religious?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first"

"I was raised a Christian and never got around to exploring other religions, or lack of, so I stayed Christian"

"But aren't you gay?"

"I wasn't part of the Westboro Baptist Church. I wasn't even really part of any church passed like fourth grade"

"Do you pray?"

"Sometimes. Why all the questions about this?"

"I'm curious"

"What about you? Are you religious?"

"No"

"Doesn't surprise me honestly. Not a lot of people are these days. And given your choice in hobbies I could've guessed you were an atheist"

"Okay first of all I'm not an atheist. Second of all not all atheists are murders"

"Wait you're not? And I know that second part I just thought you would've been"

"I don't know what I believe. I'm not choosing a side until I feel confident enough that one of them is the right choice"

"That's valid. I've had a lot of people I went to Sunday School with end up not choosing a side either. It's kind of weird to think about"

More comfortable silence while they thought about their conversation and where to take it next.

"I saw your guitar too"

"Did you take a shower while you were there too? Maybe a quick nap in my bed?"

Nick laughed which made Cole laugh too.

"No I wasn't there long. Maybe next time though"

"What'd you think?"

"Of what?"

"The guitar"

"Oh. I don't know. It looks neat I guess. Why?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to know what you thought of it. It's kind of a big part of my life"

"Were you worried I'd find something wrong with it?"

"Well I chose it years ago. I kinda think it looks a little lame now"

"I think it's lovely"

Cole smiled at that. 

Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking"

He was glaring at the last rope keeping Cole to the chair and he realized what he was thinking about.

"Nick you don't have to do that. I'm fine. If you're not okay with it I don't want to push you"

"God that's exactly why I want it off you. You've been nothing but kind to me and I just want to return the favor"

Cole squirmed in his seat, a bit uncomfortable. He didn't protest anymore. If Nick wanted to untie him he wouldn't complain.

He huffed and got out of bed. He decided a walk might clear his head a bit. So out he went. 

He wasn't sure where he was going but his feet seemed to know the way well enough.

It was weird feeling the last of the rope come off of him. Feeling Nick's hands linger for a bit longer than necessary. He wasn't sure why this seemed like such an intimate moment.

Cole stood up from the chair he'd been tied to for days now. He knew when he was sitting Nick looked tall but for some reason he didn't expect him to actually be taller than him.

He didn't expect a lot of things in that moment.

He didn't recognise his surroundings. Drifting in and out of his thoughts was disorienting. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't right now. But he had to. If not now then he never would.

He felt his back against the wall. Lips against his. It was shocking but he took it all in like he had been waiting all his life for this. He almost forgot what he had to  do. If only it could be that simple.

Nick pulled away to breathe and he stabbed him.

He wasn't sure whose blood it was anymore. It seemed like way too much to just be Nick's. He watched as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. If only it could've been quicker.

He couldn't think about that. He couldn't handle it. He wished Nick hadn't been stupid enough to leave the knife on the table. He wished he hadn't been stupid enough to feel anything for that psychopath. But that's not how people work.

He knew where he was now. Cedar Park. And he knew where he was going.

He was just there yesterday. Or was that today? He couldn't remember.

Time blurred together so much.

He cried. He cried so much. It was stupid. Nick almost killed him. He shouldn't be sad. He tried to force himself to believe it was just guilt from killing someone but he couldn't.

He was holding Nick's hand when he took his last breath.

Back on the bridge. It seemed so much bigger now that he knew why he was there. Why he was in the street. Why he was at the bridge the first time. Why he was there now. The only barrier keeping him from escaping was the railing. 

It's not that hard. It can't be that hard. He climbed to the other side and stood on the small ledge.

He thought about the past month and how crazy it all was.

He thought about Nick and how crazy  _ he  _ was.

God he missed him. 

He didn't even know why he killed him. It seemed like the only option at the time. 

Cole looked down at the rushing water so so far below.

He thought about praying but decided against it.

It's not that hard.

Just jump.

You don't even have to jump really. Just fall. It's that easy. It's so easy.

He leaned forward and he fell. He hit the water hard but it didn't kill him on impact. It couldn't be that easy.

It hurt so much and he could do nothing but try desperately to stay afloat.

He regretted it as soon as he fell. He didn't want to die anymore.

He wished he could survive. After all this he just wanted one good thing to happen.

But of course, the world is not that kind.


End file.
